1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy-saving devices, more particularly to such devices for reducing heat loss due to lateral heat dissipation from heating elements during cooking procedures, and specifically relates to a collar-like device that surrounds a heating element and an item of cookware resting thereon to provide a barrier to heat transfer from said element to ambient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were found in a search of patent literature:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,772,407 to Wilhelm; 1,984,708 to Surges; 2,024,510 to Crisenberry; 3,198,189 to Oatley and 3,515,116 to Finnstrand.
The device bearing the most similarity to that of the present invention is shown in the patent to Surges. However, the Surges device has utility in gas-fired ranges or stoves only, and does not capture the heat, as does the present invention, that emanates laterally from a typical heating element.